


Thinking of You

by murdergatsby



Series: Kinktober 2017 [2]
Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Emotions, M/M, Phone Sex, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdergatsby/pseuds/murdergatsby
Summary: Adam is away, and Elias can't keep his mind off him.





	Thinking of You

**Author's Note:**

> My 2nd entry for [Kinktober2017](https://kinktober2017.tumblr.com/post/163962052261/kinktober-2017)! The goal is, for everyday of October 2017, to post a small ficlet of either Hannigram or another Madancy (rare)pairing. I am aiming for them to be under 1k each but, who knows! Things happen.
> 
> This one in-particular is Basic Chicken, for the October 2nd prompt, "Dirty Talk."
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

Adam’s phone rang for the third time since his meeting started, buzzing away in his pocket as he tried to angle himself to keep the vibrations from the glass-top. His new boss lectured away at what each of Adam’s co-workers were to be focusing on, and Adam tried to listen.

However, his mind was consumed with Elias. They were only going to be apart for a month or so, but it clearly had Elias on edge. He was so sensitive to _waiting_ , and most other things that came along with Adam’s temporary move. He had always been obsessive, clingy, needy… but they had all been things Adam found adoration in. Even now, Adam’s heart was happily tense with the idea that Elias was suffering from being a few hours away from Adam’s voice. They had just spoken this morning.

 _But he has to understand- He can’t just_ call me _when I’m working._

Adam managed to make it through the meeting, tilted in his chair and mind full of not-much-else other than his obsessive boyfriend. He snaked his way through the halls and found himself a quiet place to call Elias back- the empty restroom, farthest from the floors entrance.

The phone hardly rang after he dialed Elias back, not bothering to check the messages he knew where just “ _call me, please._ ”

“Hej.” Elias answered, just a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

All resentment Adam may have been harboring for Elias’ impatience filtered from him in the form of a deep sigh. “Hey.” He responded. “What’s going on?”

The line was silent for a while. Adam could see Elias fidgeting his lips as he worked on bringing himself to admit: “I miss you.”

Adam felt himself smile. “You’re so needy.” He observed, with the sole intention of hearing Elias grumbled against the accusation before admitting that he, too, missed him.

“You _do_?” Elias asked, craving the validation that Adam had become so accustomed to giving him.

Adam was still fascinated and fond of his need for affection- he plenty of it to give. “Of course I do.” He confirmed.

“Of course you do.” Elias repeated, boldly and matter-of-fact.

The line was quiet for a while and Adam tried to build up the speech he needed to give Elias, in order for him to understand that this wasn’t _okay._ However, a new plan surfaced in his mind.

_You know what he probably misses most?_

Adam slipped into an empty stall and latched the door. He sat on the toilet seat tried to lick his lips in a way that would transfer the wet sound through the receiver.

“I miss having my mouth on you.” Adam stated, in way that was sudden to Elias.

Elias was dead silent on the line, save for a tiny inward gasp. It was as if Adam’s claim had not only knocked the wind from him, but knocked the wind from the rest of the room he was in. It made Adam feel powerful.

“Is that how you miss me?” Adam added, not wanting to give Elias a break.

“Yeah.” Elias shakily admitted.

Again, knowing Elias as well as he did, Adam could see him fumbling with the front of his pants. The gentle scraping sound he could hear against the receiver lead Adam to believe he had tucked the phone up against his shoulder.

 _Fumbling with two hands_ , Adam noted.

“What else do you miss?” Elias asked, with his voice already much too heavy and raw for decent conversation.

Adam didn’t need to consider his answer.

“I miss having your heavy cock on my tongue, your hand in the back of my head…” He said, trying really hard not to picture it. He wasn’t trying to get himself off in this tiny semi-public restroom- this was just about Elias.

Still, his free hand had a mind of its own. He reached up into his own hair, following the lines of his neck until curls knotted around his knuckles.

“I can only pull my own hair so hard, baby.” He added, catching his eyes closing and his thoughts drifting off. “I miss your thick fingers and your strong arms.”

“You-” Elias began. His voice broken, cut by a quiet sob that he pulled away from the phone. “You think about me when you…?”

Adam could tell Elias was still touching himself- probably with his legs spread side wide, with one foot up on the coffee table- but something in his tone changed. He sounded just a bit softer, a bit sadder.

_Is that what this is?_

“Of course I do.” Adam answered, practically purring against the phone. “You’ve ruined me for anyone else- even in my fantasies.”

It wasn’t a statement Adam had to fabricate- it was true that Adam only thought about Elias during his self-sessions. Whether Elias was on the other end of the phone or not, he was his everything. Big man with a big cock, who knew when to hurt him and when to hold him. Adam felt he could probably do without the crying, but even that had developed into something he needed from time to time. There was no one else for him- not anymore.

And obviously, Elias doubted that.

“I’m always going to be yours Elias, no matter how far away I am.”

Adam’s voice was sweet, but Elias’ response was not. With a violent sob, Elias came into what Adam assumed to be his own hand. _Hopefully his own hand, and not all over the couch._

“I love you, Adam.” Elias choked, almost too far from the receiver for Adam to have heard it. Again, Adam felt powerful.

“Clean yourself up, baby boy.” Adam requested. “I’ll call you when I get back to the hotel, after work.”

Elias sighed.

“Don’t call me before then.” Adam added, enacting his plan. “There’ll be more of this, _if you wait_.”

Elias thought to himself, breathing deeply as he struggled with the compromise. “Okay.”

Adam waited with a soft smile on his face. “I love you too, Elias.”

“Goodbye, Adam.” Elias said, with the same smile in his voice.

“Goodbye.”

Adam hung up his phone and took a second to collect himself. He combed through the slight mess he’d made of his hair, and checked the appearance of the bulge in his pants. He unlatched the stall door, and saw his boss checking his appearance in one of the mirrors.

“Afternoon, Adam.”

Adam winced, feeling his chest flush with color.

“Afternoon.” He replied. He walked with pride out of the restroom, despite having none left. He was really going to have to make use of his next phone call with Elias.


End file.
